Waves of Attatchment
by Nahrisan
Summary: Sora and Kairi both realize that they have became closer to eachother. There are some people that don't agree the fact, so the story will be filled with hard times. What will happen in the end?


**NOTE:** Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix, not me!

_Okay so this is the first chapter of my SoKai drama fanfiction called Waves of Attachment. (WoA)_

_I really haven't much to say, this turned out kind of short but I will try to write better on the future._

_So, all this happend after the stuff in KH2_

Waves of Attatchment, Chapter 1, ''On the Palmtrees''

The sun was setting in the Destiny Islands, when Sora walked on the bridge, towards the miniature island. The last time he walked on it was when he were 14 years old, while Riku was joking about the paopu fruit. Quiet echo of the footstep roamed around the island, when the shoes hit the bridge. The waves impacted the beach, when a weak wind ruffled up Sora's brown and spiky hair.

The snaps of the wooden planks changes in to a soft rasp of sand, when Sora reached the small island. He used to fight with Riku when they were young, and he still remembered the voice of wooden clatter, when the swords confronted each other and the tickling sweatdrops, when they fell down the neck after a victory or defeat.

The brunette grabbed the thick stem of the crooked palm tree, and with sharp push with his legs he jumped on the horizontal palm tree, and sat down. He left his feet hang, while moving his gaze towards the shining dusk sun.

The wind caused the palm tree's leaves to ruffle, making Sora sleepy and relaxed. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the waves and the ruffle of the leaves. He turned on a horizontal position, following the curves of the palm tree. He laid on his side, while the right hand keeping his head a bit more up. He left out a soft yawn, while feeling the warmth of the setting sun in his relaxed body.

Suddenly his feet started to feel a bit more warm. He tried kick the shoes off, and started to push the shoe with his other leg. A little thump invaded the keyblade wielder's ears, when the big shoe fell to the ground. Now when he had his toes to use, it was a lot easier to open the other shoe.

The wind felt good on the bare toes, causing Sora to make feel even more relaxed. Once again he closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep. He rolled on his back, breathing deeply. He tried to forgot every sound, except the waves and ruffling leaves, but still, the footsteps and wooden clatter haunted in Sora's mind. He thought that they were there just to annoy him and stop him from falling asleep, so it took a moment from him to realize that they were real.

The wooden thump became louder and louder.

Someone is coming by the bridge, the young boy thought in his mind.

He lazily turned his head to the bridge, and tried to get clear the stranger from his half-asleep blurred vision.

Thin body, red hair waving with the wind. Sora forget about the waves and ruffles, only hearing the voice of wooden thumps of the womanly person walking towards him.

Soon the wooden thump eased up, when the person stepped on the sand. Sora wasn't tired anymore, because he now knew who the person was.

It was Kairi.

Sora's body was still too numb to get up, and he just gazed at the pretty girl, when she walked next to Sora, and gave him a sweet smile.

''How do I always dare to visit you when you're having a lazy moment?'' The redhead said and giggled.

Sora rised up, and gazed up to Kairi while smiling lazily. ''Maybe because you're Kairi?'' He joked.

''Definately.'' Kairi anwsered and sat next to Sora.

They both sat there, watching the sun to set. Sora felt again tired, when he had calmed down a bit. He tried to look more zippy when Kairi was around, so he tried to lean on something.

She gave Sora a worried look. ''If you are tired, I can go somewhere else.'' She said while getting ready to land on the sand.

''No, you don't need to! It's fine, really.'' He said while grabbing Kairi's arm to stop her from slipping on the ground. Kairi blushed a bit from his touch, and sat back on the palm tree.

Sora leaned on the leafy part of the tree, and tried to lay on his side once again. Kairi felt kinda sorry for interrupting him when he was tired.

Kairi was about to leave, so Sora would be in privacy. ''Sora, I'm sorry I ruined your peaceful moment, so I am going now to do something else before sleeping...'' She said, and jumped off the palm. Sora quickly rised up again, and jumped off from the palm tree too.

''Then I'll come with you. I really wasn't that tired, just relaxing, lied Sora. He was actually very sleepy, but he couldn't tell the truth for someone like Kairi.

Kairi gave another worried look to Sora. ''Are you sure?'' She asked.

Sora nodded while grabbing his shoes from the ground. ''Yes.''

He ran next to Kairi, and they both started to walk away from the miniature island, towards the bridge.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were walking next to eachother on the Seashore. Sora was still holding the shoes in his hands, not wanting to put them back on.

Sora sat down on the beach, and fell down on his back. Kairi sat next to him, gazing at the pieces of wood around the island.

Kairi looked back at Sora. ''Sora, do you remember our raft?''

''Yeah. We used to go to the other worlds with it. So much memories.'' He anwsered.

Kairi giggled when she imagined herself, Sora and Riku sitting in a tiny wooden raft that was about to sink anytime.

''But then, after that storm our raft got destroyed into thousand pieces.'' Replied Kairi, feeling kind of bad for younger herself. Sora nodded, and gazed to the setting sun. Kairi did too.

They both thinked about how important the raft were to both of them, and Riku, too. Sora had argued with Riku about the name, which led in to a race. And all of them had to get food, such as mushrooms, coconuts and fish. And then everything were lost, after the storm there were nothing left from their tiny raft.

Not a long moment passes, the wind started to blow coldly. Kairi had almost sleeveless dress, so she shivered and tried to warm her arms up by rubbing them.

Sora stared at Kairi. ''Do you want my jacket? You might catch a cold.''

Kairi refused from the offer. ''But what would you wear then?''

Sora made a quick decision. ''Well, you know that if we get closer to each other, then our bodies warmth will at last help a bit...''

Kairi blushed from Sora's offer, and before she tried to refuse again, Sora had already set his arms around Kairi's torso. Kairi wasn't cold at all anymore, because she was blushing so hard for being in such an embarrassing hugging position. Sora did not seem to care, and actually Kairi liked the warmth of his body. Kairi was now starting to get tired herself, and while closing her eyes she carefully started to lean on Sora. The brunette male blushed, and tried to look away in embarrassement, but other side of him wanted to hug Kairi tighter and never let go of her.

Sora and Kairi had always been very close for eachother, and many people had teased them because of it. Sora remembered after they finished off Barbose in Port Royal, Donald and Goofy had teased Sora when they watched Will and Elizabeth hugging.

''Hey Sora, how come is your face all red?'' Goofy had said.

''What? It is not red!'' Had Sora said, while hiding the sight of the couple.

''Aw, I know who you're thinking about!'' Donald had teased.

They both had chuckled at Sora's embarrassement, when he just hid his face with his hands.

Kairi moved his head, and gazed at Sora.

Suddenly, they both heared footsteps.

Muscelic arms grab their both's shoulders, knocking them off from their ''lovely moment.''

''Did I interrupt something?'' Asked Riku, while smirking at Sora. Sora blushed madly, while tooking some distance from Kairi. The redhead female was trying to look serious, and she was blushing too.

''No, you did not interrupt ANYTHING at all.'' Sora said, and gave Riku sarcastic and angry look.

Riku laughed at Sora's embarrassement. ''Well, I came here just to get you guys home. If you didn't realize it's a nighttime already.''

''And what do you care?'' Sora asked, but the silver haired male did not hear him, because he was already walking towards the houses.

* * *

The first shines of the sun lightened up the room, when Sora opened his eyes. It was morning already, and Riku was still sleeping.

Jeez, that idiot is probably laughing at me in his dreams, Sora thought while moving on his side.

Sora sinked his face to the pillow, and pushed the blanket to the floor. It was very warm morning, and he dug his arms under the pillow, and wanted to vanish to the dreamworld again. The keyblade wielder didn't want to get away from his room since last dusk/night, because actually nothing really special happened. They were just warming each other up, right? But Riku wouldn't probably believe that.

The sun was too shiny so Sora would fall asleep again, and he rolled on his back, and gave out a loud sigh. He rised up, and sat cross-legged on the warm mattress. He picked up the blanket from the floor, and placed it back on his bed. He turned around, and got up from his bed, and walked to the window. He grabbed the handle of the window, and pushed the window open.

Cold morning wind hustled inside, even thought the sun was shining. The skyline was still slightly purple, and he heard the ruffle of tree leaves again. And it reminded him of yesterday.

Sora closed the window, and grabbed his clothes from the floor. While dressing himself, he thinked about to go meet Kairi before Riku wakes up. Just to apologize the yesterday. Sora blushed himself, when he thinked about the awkward moment. When he was done dressing himself, he exited the bedroom, leaving Riku sleeping.

He opened the door, and walked to the cool morning. He had his arms in his pockets, and once again the familiar rasp of sandy road roamed into Sora's ears.

Sora was heading to Kairi's and Namine's house. He knew it was kind of early for a visit, but Sora wanted to apologize Kairi before Riku ruins everything again. Sora added some speed to his walk, when Tidus walked past him.

Tidus waved at Sora. ''Yo Sora, whatcha doing in this early morning?'' The blonde male asked.

''I'm about to visit Kairi. We got, um, little troubles yesterday and I want to apologize her.'' The brunette anwsered, while gazing at the ground.

''I see. Well, it's still kind of early.'' Tidus replied, and shoved his hands in to his own pockets.

''Yeah, but I couldn't sleep anymore and I think it's better to handle before I forgot it.'' Sora said, but he knew he wouldn't forgot Kairi so easily.

''Right...''

''So, what are you doing here then?'' Sora asked from Tidus.

''Well, we got some early blitzball stuff, and I better not get late.'' Tidus replied, and walked past Sora.

''Oh, well, good luck then!'' Sora shouted after him.

''Same to you!'' Tidus shouted back before he was gone in the morning mist.

Sora turned around, and continued walking to Kairi's house. There was mist everywhere, so he couldn't really see where he was going to. He decided to trust his own memory of Kairi's house's position, so he just continued walking the path.

The cold morning wind started to warm up, and soon it disappeared. It was very quiet, since there was nobody else than Sora, Tidus and his blitzball team awake.

I wonder if Riku's awake yet, Sora thought again.

Actually he didn't care if he was awake or not, because Sora was feeling slight anger at Riku every moment.

Sora slowed down a bit when he saw the house in horizon. The mist had cleared, and Sora was almost there.

* * *

The echo of the doorbell roamed around the yard of Kairi's house, when Sora pressed the button next to the door. For a moment there was quiet, and Sora pressed the button again. He heared some noises of the girls and footsteps. It took a moment, when someone grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. It was Namine.

''Oh, Sora. How come are you here so early?'' Namine asked.

Namine looked like she had just woke up, and that was probably true. Her hair was really messy, her eyes were half-closed and she was wearing a pajama.

''Sorry about my outfit, I just woke up to the doorbell...'' She anwsered, when she realize Sora was staring at her outlook.

''I understand, I maybe came here a bit too early. Is Kairi here?'' Sora hurried to anwser.

''In her room. She's probably sleeping.'' Namine said, and moved away from the door, heading to the bedroom.

Sora closed the door, and putted his jacket to the stand. Then he followed Namine to the hall.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
